Save Me From Myself
by Elemental Rhythm
Summary: An evil demon plans to unleash Inuyasha's demon side. Will Kagome and the others find a way to reverse the curse before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

Chapter 1: The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.  
However,any original characters that appear in this story are mine.  
----------------------------

"What a beautiful day!"Kagome said happily as she walked home from school. And indeed it was: the sun was shining,bright and warm,a cool and gentle breeze was blowing,and there was a four-day weekend coming up,which meant rest and relaxation for all students.   
'Yup!'She thought as she entered the house,'absolutely nothing could ruin this day for me.'   
"Welcome home Kagome,"her mother said,coming into the hallway.   
"Thanks Mom,"Kagome smiled,"anything interesting happen to you today?"   
Kagome's mother smiled back at her.   
"You have a visitor,"she said with a hint of amusement,"he's waiting in the kitchen. And dinner will be a little late tonight,I just have to run out and pick up a few things."  
Kagome's mother left and went to the grocery store.   
'A visitor? I wonder who it could be?'Kagome thought after watching her mother leave.  
Thinking about it for a second,she inwardly groaned.  
'No,don't tell me...'   
She entered the kitchen and saw Inuyasha teasing her cat,Buyo. When he detected Kagome's scent,Inuyasha stood up and gave her an impatient stare.   
"About time you got home! C'mon,we're going back to my time."Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her down the hall.   
"Sit Boy!"Kagome commanded angrily. The beads around Inuyasha's neck activated their magic and pulled Inuyasha to the floor,face first.   
"What'd ya do that for?"Inuyasha shouted as he stood back up.   
"I just got home,you insensitive jerk! I'm not ready to go back to Feudal Japan just yet!"   
"Not ready? The longer you stay here the better chance Naraku has of collecting the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards!"   
"One more night home won't matter! Besides,I've got a long weekend off from school starting tomorrow,so I'll be able to spend it all in your era. Happy?"   
Inuyasha let out an agitated sigh and muttered something under his breath.   
"Sit Boy!"Kagome yelled,once more propelling Inuyasha onto the linoleum.   
"Augh! What was **that** for?"He demanded,getting up and glaring at her.   
"You said something mean under your breath,didn't you?"Kagome accused.   
Inuyasha 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms but said nothing.   
"I thought so."Kagome glared back at him.   
At this moment Kagome's younger brother,Sota,walked into the room,interrupting the duo's staring match.   
"Hey Inuyasha!"He greeted,happy to see the half-demon. Inuyasha glanced over at him.   
"Hey kid,"he responded.   
"You here to take Kagome back to the feudal era?"Sota asked.   
"Yes,but your sister is being stubborn about it!"   
"So I'm stubborn because I want to relax at home for one more night before going back to such a violent period of history?"   
Inuyasha,sensing another arguement brewing and another possible "Sit Boy!" on the horizon,wisely kept his mouth shut.   
"I'm going to take a shower. **You** stay down here until I'm done."Kagome told Inuyasha,ascending the stairs.  
Inuyasha looked down at Sota. "What's gotten into _her_?"   
"I think she's just upset about all the school she misses when she travels to the past. All that work is starting to catch up to her."   
"Well why doesn't she just write this year off and repeat the grade next year? It would be a lot easier,and she could spend more time in my era helping me find the jewel shards."   
"Kagome wants to get into high school next year with her friends. If she takes a year off,she'll be a year behind them and won't graduate with them when they finish school."Sota explained.   
"Still seems like a waste to me."Inuyasha said,crossing his arms.  
----------------------------

The next day,Inuyasha woke up at the crack of dawn and waited impatiently for Kagome to rise. When she did,he rushed her through her morning routine,intent on getting back to his own time.   
"Would you wait? The jewel shards will be there when we get back you know."Kagome told him,brushing her hair.   
"Yes,but by that time,they might be in the hands of Naraku!"Inuyasha argued.   
"Or they could be in the exact same spot that they were before I came back home,"Kagome reasoned,grabbing her bag off of the floor.   
"Okay! Let's go!"She announced cheerfully.   
"Finally!"Inuyasha said,exasperated.   
After saying goodbye to her family,Kagome and Inuyasha went outside and entered the well house.   
"You sure you've got everything? 'Cuz we're not coming back for anything you might have missed."Inuyasha informed her.   
"Yes. I packed everything."Kagome said,a little annoyed.   
"Good."   
The duo jumped down the well and were instantly transported back in time to Feudal Japan. Inuyasha then lifted Kagome onto his back and exited the well with a single leap.  
They were instantly greeted by their friends.   
"Kagome!"Shippou shouted happily,leaping into Kagome's arms and hugging her once she got off of Inuyasha's back. Kagome hugged him back.   
"Hey Shippou! I missed you too."She laughed. Shippou smiled up at her.   
"Hello Kagome."Miroku greeted.   
"Welcome back."Sango said.   
"Hi you guys. How have you been?"  
"Good,except the lecherous monk here flirted with all the girls in the village."Sango informed her,giving Miroku a dirty look. He grinned sheepishly,a handprint barely visible on his cheek.  
----------------------------

The group headed out,searching for their next jewel shard. So far they weren't having much luck,so they decided to stop for a rest. "Kagome,how are you feeling? You look a little tense."Sango noted with concern.   
"It's nothing. I just have a big test coming up next week and I'm a little worried about it."Kagome told her.   
"What's the test about?"Shippou asked,looking up from the piece of paper he was drawing on with the new crayons Kagome had brought him.   
"Math. And it's going to be brutal."Kagome sighed.   
"Why not pretend to have an illness? Then you would have more time to prepare."Miroku suggested.   
"My grandfather already used most of the diseases known to mankind to explain my absences from school. People are starting to avoid me because they're worried they'll catch something!"   
At that moment,a young woman walked up,looking lost.   
"Excuse me,"she asked in a soft,shy voice,"would any of you travellers be willing to help me?"   
Miroku instantly got up and took her hands into his.   
"I would do anything for such a lovely young lady as yourself,"he said,smiling at her. Sango rolled her eyes.   
'Here he goes again,'she thought,annoyed. Sango stood up.   
"Thank you. My brother and I were travelling home from a nearby village when we were separated,and I don't feel safe walking there by myself. Would you and your friends please accompany me back to my village? I would be very grateful."   
"Certainly."Miroku told her,"it would be my pleasure. But,there is something I must ask of you,fair maiden."   
"What is it?"   
"Will you bear my child?"   
As the young woman blushed at the question,Miroku was hit to the ground by the force of Sango's weapon colliding with his skull.   
"Lecherous monk..."she muttered,sitting back down.   
"We'd be happy to help you,"Kagome told the young woman.   
"Thank you,"the young woman smiled,"I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Minako."   
Kagome introduced herself and everyone else in the group.   
"Shall we go then? I wish to reach my village before nightfall."   
The group headed out,but as night fell,there was still no sign of the village to which Minako was referring.   
"I thought you said we'd be there by now!"Inuyasha said,irratable.   
"I'm sorry,"Minako apologized,"I misjudged the distance and time it would take."   
"No problem,"Kagome said cheerfully,"we'll just keep going until we get there then!"   
Minako shook her head. "The village has a large gate build around it to keep intruders out. As soon as the sun begins to set the gate is closed and locked until the next morning. We won't be able to enter the village until then."   
"We'll set up camp then,and finish escourting you home tomorrow."Miroku told her."Until that time,I will stay near you and protect you from nightly threats."   
"Yeah,but who will protect her from _you_?"Sango responded.   
Camp was set up rather quickly,and in no time at all,everyone was fast asleep.  
----------------------------

Kagome was running down a dark,endless corridor. Whether she was running from something,or towards something,she couldn't say. She knew however that she couldn't stop until her reason for running was made clear. Breathing heavily,Kagome pressed on,though her chest was burning and her legs felt weak. Up ahead,a shadowy figure was visible,and Kagome ran towards it,somehow knowing that she had to reach this person at all costs.   
As she approached,a mysterious light seemed to shine on the individual,revealing him to be Inuyasha,though his back was turned to her.   
"Inuyasha!"Kagome called,relieved. She stopped to catch her breath. Inuyasha,however,made no indication to show that he had heard her.   
"Inuyasha?"Kagome tried again,"is something wrong? Why won't you answer me?"She asked,getting worried.  
Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?"   
Inuyasha whirled around and bared his fangs at Kagome,a dangerous glint in his eyes.   
"Inuyasha?"Kagome cried,backing up in fright. Inuyasha slowly advanced on her,flexing his claws.   
"What's gotten into you?"Kagome demanded,then took full notice of his eyes. "Oh no...your demon side..."she whispered.   
"Inuyasha! Fight it!"Kagome shouted,trying to reach the half-demon before he did anything drastic. Inuyasha merely grinned evilly and continued to advance on Kagome as she backed away,enjoying the scent of her fear.   
Desperate,Kagome tried another tactic.   
"Sit Boy!"She shouted at the top of her lungs. To her dismay,the command did nothing.   
'Why didn't that work?'Kagome thought frantically. Then,to her horror,she noticed that Inuyasha no longer had the beads around his neck.   
With no other options available to her,Kagome ran,though some small part of her mind reminded her how futile it was to try to outrun Inuyasha,his speed easily exceeding hers by a fair margin.   
Proving this,Inuyasha took a mighty leap and landed right in front of Kagome. Having no time to stop,the poor girl crashed right into him and was knocked to the ground.   
As the human and demon locked eyes,Kagome knew her time had come. She could tell that Inuyasha intended to kill her,and Kagome had no way to defend herself or stop him.   
Inuyasha reached down and took hold of Kagome's neck,lifting her into the air and cutting off her supply of oxygen.   
"Inu...yasha..."Kagome gasped,trying in vain to pull his arm away. Inuyasha let out a cold,cruel laugh,and with one quick motion,thrust his free hand forward,intent on ripping her heart straight from her chest and feasting on it. Kagome let out one final scream before everything went dark...  
----------------------------

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"Kagome sat up with a start,breathing heavily as cold sweat dripped down her face,the nightmare fresh in her mind. Her scream alerted everyone else sleeping nearby,and they all got into a battle position,with the exception of Shippou and Minako.   
"Kagome! What is it? What happened?"Inuyasha asked with concern,Tessaiga unsheathed. He looked around,trying to sense any nearby danger.   
"Are you all right Kagome?"Shippou asked,noticing the upset look on her face.  
Kagome looked at everyone,feeling relieved that it was just a dream and embarrassed that she had disturbed everyone else,and feeling a nagging thought at the back of her mind that just wouldn't go away.   
"I'm sorry everyone,it was just a bad dream. That's all."   
Inuyasha groaned and resheathed his sword while Miroku and Sango breathed identical sighs of relief.   
"It must have been a nightmare indeed to produce such a reaction."Minako commented,kneeling next to the frightened girl.   
"What was it about?"Sango asked Kagome,placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. Kagome took a few deep breaths to calm herself and explained the nightmare she had.   
"Do you think it means anything?"Miroku asked,stoic.   
"Of course not!"Inuyasha snapped,"I would never do that to Kagome!"   
"But if your demon side once more gained control,you wouldn't care if the person you attacked was friend or foe."Sango pointed out.   
"Is your demon side that dangerous?"Minako asked,moving away from Inuyasha.   
"Don't worry,"Shippou reassured her,"Inuyasha's demon side only surfaces when his life is in immediate danger."He nodded for emphasis.   
"That is mildly reassuring..."Minako sweatdropped.   
"Kagome,I promise you; no matter what happened,no matter how much control my demon side had over me,I would never **ever** harm you."Inuyasha promised,staring directly into her eyes. Kagome felt herself blush.   
"Can you be so sure of that?"Minako asked,giving Inuyasha a hard look. Inuyasha glared back at her.   
"Of course! I've never hurt Kagome before,and I'll be damned if I change that!"He declared.   
'Be careful what you say,half-breed,or you may just find your statement true indeed,'Minako thought viciously.  
To his face,however,she merely said how wonderful it was that he should love one person so much that he was able to make such a vow.   
"W-what?"Inuyasha sputtered,not sure of how to respond to the statement. Kagome looked away shyly.  
Sango cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Let's go back to sleep,shall we? We have a busy day of travelling tomorrow."   
Inuyasha and Kagome gratefully took that cue to return to their resting spots and both quickly went back to sleep,the others soon following them into dream-land.  
----------------------------

Sometime later:

Though night was still upon the land,a sinister figure was seen lurking towards Inuyasha.   
'Worry not,half-breed,for I shall be the one to set your demon side free. Then you will live as true demons should.'The figure stopped in front of Inuyasha's sleeping form and pulled a small pouch from a pocket in its clothing. Removing a liquid-filled vial from the pouch,the figure smiled,staring at its masterpiece.   
'With this poison Inuyasha's human blood will be suppressed,allowing his demon blood to thrive.' The figure gently removed the cap from the vial,tilted Inuyasha's head back,and poured the liquid down his throat. Inuyasha coughed in his sleep,but didn't awaken.   
'Excellent! Now I just have to wait for it to take effect!'  
The figure silently crept away to await the morning.  
----------------------------

The next day everyone continued on their journey.   
"How much longer until we reach the village?"Shippou asked,looking over at Minako.   
"We should be there soon."She assured him,"in fact,it should be just ahead."   
A strange look crossed Inuyasha's features when he heard that.   
"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"Kagome asked,noticing the look.   
"I can't detect any other human scents in the air aside from you guys. If there was a village full of humans nearby I should be getting something,but the air is empty."   
"How strange."Miroku commented.   
"It does sound suspicious,"Sango pointed out,glancing over at Minako.   
"Perhaps you are just becoming ill?"She suggested to Inuyasha,"and that is affecting your sense of smell?"   
"I'm a half-demon. I don't get sick."He responded,"so mind explaining why there are no other humans nearby? Your village _is_ supposed to be near,isn't it?"He asked accusingly.   
Minako sighed.   
"I guess I can't fool you any longer."She responded.   
"What do you mean? Who are you?"Inuyasha demanded,his hand grasping the hilt of Tessaiga. Sango and Miroku also readied their weapons and Kagome and Shippou tensed.   
Minako threw her hand out as dust rose from the ground and swirled all around her. When the dust had settled,a male demon stood in her place.   
"Allow me to introduce myself,"he said,"my name is Akuma-anchuu."   
"What do you want? Are you after the jewel shards?"Kagome asked.   
"Not right now,no. But I will return for them later."   
"Then what is your purpose here?"Inuyasha asked,pulling out the transformed Tessaiga.   
"I intend to unleash your demon side."Akuma-anchuu informed him.   
"Heh. You'll be dead before that happens."Inuyasha smirked,getting ready to attack.   
"Actually,it's already begun."Akuma-anchuu said calmly.   
"What do you mean?"Kagome asked him.   
"Last night,while you all slept,I poured a liquid down Inuyasha's throat that will slowly unleash his demon side. Once it is unleashed,there will be no way to reverse the effect."   
"Why would you do such a thing?"Shippou demanded.   
"Inuyasha has befriended humans and at one time was even involved with one. He is a disgrace to other demons."Akuma-anchuu then turned to Shippou.  
"You are still young,so I don't blame you for your choice,but be advised that you should turn away from these human scum while you can before they forever taint your mind."   
Shippou nervously took a step back.   
"But Inuyasha is a **half**-demon! He's half human too,ya know!"Kagome yelled.  
Akuma-anchuu turned to her.   
"And that is precisely why I didn't kill him from the start. His dormant demon side can't be held responsible for what his human side chooses to do. I'm merely allowing the demon side to be free so that Inuyasha can live as a demon is meant to!"   
"You idiot! Don't you know how dangerous my demon side is?"Inuyasha snapped,"once it's free I'll go on a rampage,killing human and demon alike!"   
"Relax,half-breed,with my poison in your system you will only be interested in attacking humans. You will recognize all other demons as your allies."   
"I've heard enough of this! Wind Scar!"Inuyasha tried to destroy Akuma-anchuu with the attack,but it was blocked by the evil demon.   
"I would love to stay and fight,but I really must go. Good day Inuyasha,I will see you again once your demon side knows its freedom."   
With a puff of smoke,Akuma-anchuu disappeared,leaving no trace of his presence behind.   
"Do you think he was serious?"Sango asked,worried.   
"I doubt it,"Inuyasha said,resheathing his sword,"he probably just said that to scare us."   
"But what if it was true? We should check this out."Miroku decided.   
"Well what did you have in mind then?"Inuyasha asked tensely,still annoyed that Akuma-anchuu got away and had managed to trick him in the first place.   
'Why didn't I detect the demon scent?'He wondered.   
"Let's ask Kaede. Maybe she'll be able to tell."Kagome suggested.   
"That is just what I was thinking."Miroku responded.  
----------------------------

"Bad news,I'm afraid."Kaede announced somberly after hearing the story from Inuyasha and the others. "So that Akuma-anchuu guy was telling the truth?"Kagome asked,worry showing in her eyes.   
"Yes. Inuyasha,ye are indeed infected with a type of poison that is slowly bringing out your demon side."   
"Why don't I notice anything then? I still feel the same as ever."Inuyasha denied.   
"Perhaps you won't actually feel anything until your transformation is obvious."Miroku deduced.   
"That would seem to be the best explanation."Kaede agreed.   
"Is there any way to reverse it before he fully transforms?"Sango asked Kaede,"any cure available that would stop this?"   
"I am afraid I do not know of any. I have never encountered anything like this before."   
"So Inuyasha's doomed then?"Shippou asked sadly.   
"Of course not! Just because Kaede doesn't know of any cure doesn't mean none exists."Inuyasha snapped.   
"Can you think of anybody that might know of a cure?"Kagome asked hopefully.   
Kaede sighed. "There is one person that may,but..."   
"But what?"Kagome pleaded.   
"That person is my sister,Kikyou."   
"Kikyou!"Inuyasha breathed,snapping to attention.   
"Yes. She may be the only person who would know how to cure ye."  
----------------------------

Author's Notes:

Before anybody reviews and tells me that I mispelled the name of Inuyasha's sword,let me explain why I write it as Tessaiga instead of Tetsusaiga.

Since Inu Yasha is a Japanese show,it is written with the Japanese written languages; hiragana,katakana,and kanji. The name of Inuyasha's sword is written in hiragana,and the hiragana symbol for "tsu" in it's name is actually the small tsu,not the big one.The big tsu is used to represent the actual letters t-s-u. The little one,however,is used to indicated a doubled constenant,in this case the letter "s".

Therefore,Inuyasha's sword is Tessaiga,and not Tetsusaiga.

Also,the demon that appears in this fic,Akuma-anchuu,is my own creation. He comes from one of my Dragonball Z fanfics,Something More.


	2. Chapter 2: Hoshikuzu Ayame

Chapter 2: Hoshikuzu Ayame

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
----------------------------

"Are you sure there's nobody else?"Shippou asked.  
"I am quite certain. Kikyou knows more about medicinal herbs than most healers. If there is anyone in Japan that can help Inuyasha,it is she."Kaede responded.  
"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked,worried,as she noticed his unusually silent disposition.  
"I'm fine Kagome,"he told her,not meeting her eyes.  
"This is a problem."Miroku said,"we have no idea where Kikyou is,or whether she will help us or not."  
"We can't just give up though! We have to try."Sango pointed out.  
Inuyasha stood up and started walking away from the village.  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome called,getting up as well,"where are you going?"  
"I'm going to find Kikyou."He told her,his back facing her.  
"Let us come with you."Sango said.  
"No!"Inuyasha whirled around,"this is my problem so I'll handle it by myself!"He ran off.  
"Inu...yasha..."Kagome whispered,a hand reaching out to his already-fading form.  
"That fool!"Miroku shouted angrily,"come on! We can still follow him!"  
"Right!"Both Sango and Shippou nodded,ready to go.  
"Kagome?"Miroku asked,worried,since the girl still hadn't moved from her position.  
Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts.  
"All right. Let's go."She agreed.  
The group headed out,intent on finding their half-demon friend. br>  
----------------------------

'I can't let the others get involved! If there's no cure then I'm doomed,and I can't risk the others getting hurt,especially Kagome! I won't allow it!'Inuyasha thought as he raced across the countryside,trying to find Kikyou.  
'I'd never be able to forgive myself if they died by my hands.'  
Inuyasha paused briefly and sniffed the air,trying to find her scent. Catching a brief hint of it in the air,he raced towards the direction it was coming from.  
----------------------------

"Are you sure he went this way?"Kagome asked as Sango examined the ground.  
"Yes. There is a faint imprint of his feet in the ground here."Sango informed her.  
"How can we be sure those footprints are indeed Inuyasha's?"Miroku asked.  
"Not many people walk everywhere barefoot."Sango noted with a bit of humor,"plus,Kirara detected his scent in those footprints,didn't you Kirara?"  
The cat demon(?) meowed in agreement.  
"Let's hurry then. Who knows what trouble Inuyasha will get himself into on his own?"Shippou stated.  
The group followed Inuyasha's trail.  
----------------------------

Inuyasha knew he was getting closer to Kikyou's location since her scent was becoming sharper in the air. Also,he could see a few of her soul-catchers soaring through the air,heading in the same direction as him.  
'Will Kikyou know how to help me? Will she help me even if she does?'With these thoughts in mind,he pushed forward.  
----------------------------

Kikyou was examining some herbs when one of her soul-catchers flew up beside her.  
"What's that,you say?"She asked,looking over at it,"Inuyasha is on his way here? Do you know what he wants?"  
Getting a negative response,Kikyou stood up and turned around,ready to see why Inuyasha would come out all this way to see her.  
----------------------------

"Look! Kikyou's soul-catchers!"Shippou pointed to the apparitions as they glided through the air,some carrying souls and others empty-handed.  
"Then Kikyou must be nearby. And Inuyasha as well,no doubt."Miroku deduced.  
"Let's hurry. Inuyasha might be in danger."Sango said. Kagome sighed.  
"Is something wrong Kagome?"Sango asked the other girl. Kagome shook her head in denial and smiled falsely.  
"Nothing! I'm fine. Let's go get Inuyasha."She started walking forward.  
'Please don't let me find them together. I don't know if I could handle finding Kikyou in Inuyasha's arms again.'She thought sadly,'I'm not sure what I would do then.'  
----------------------------

Inuyasha ran forward,finally finding Kikyou waiting for him.  
"Kikyou."He breathed,his old feelings once again rising to the surface just like they do whenever he runs into the priestess.  
"Inuyasha."She said calmly as a way of greeting.  
"Why did you come so far out to find me?"She asked.  
"I need your help."He informed her,taking a few steps forward.  
"What could I possibly help you with?"Kikyou asked,a bit of coldness evident in her voice.  
"I was cursed by an evil demon named Akuma-anchuu,"he began. Kikyou looked Inuyasha over.  
"You don't look cursed to me."She told him.  
"It hasn't started to take affect yet."He replied.  
"Fine then. What is the curse? Or do you not know and need me to find out?"  
"I know the curse. My demon side is going to be unleashed. It's happening slowly,but it's still happening."  
"Your demon side?"Kikyou echoed.  
"Yes. If I don't find a way to break this curse,my demon side will take over and there will no way to turn me back to normal! I'll go on a rampage and attack everything in sight! Please,I need you to tell me if there's a herb or medicine that can break this curse before it's too late."Inuyasha said,taking Kikyou's hands into his own and looking deep into her eyes. Kikyou felt herself become a bit uncomfortable and took a step back,pulling her hands from his grip.  
"Why come to me though? What makes you think I know how to cure you?"She asked,trying to hide the effect Inuyasha's intense gaze had on her.  
"Kaede told me that if anyone would know of a cure,it would be you."  
"Ah. So you went to my sister first."  
"Yes. But she didn't know of a cure,so she said to ask you."  
Kikyou looked around.  
"Where are you friends then? Did they abandon you when they found out what was happening to you?"  
"No. I left them."  
"You did?"Kikyou asked,a bit surprised.  
"Yes. If there is no cure,I want them as far away from me as possible when my demon side takes over. I couldn't bear it if I was the one to kill them!"  
"Yet you would come to me and put my life in danger?"Kikyou asked angrily.  
"No!"Inuyasha yelled,insulted that she would even ask such a thing."I only came to see if you knew of a cure. If you didn't,then I would have left to keep you safe as well. I would never let anything happen to you Kikyou!"Inuyasha gripped Kikyou by the shoulders(though not harshly) and pulled her into an embrace.  
"I already promised you that I would protect you,remember?"He said softly.  
Kikyou sighed and leaned into the embrace,resting her head on his shoulder.  
----------------------------

Nearby,the others had caught up to Inuyasha and were now hiding behind some rather large bushes,watching the scene unfold.  
"Do we have to watch this? Can't we just leave?"Kagome asked,obviously upset.  
"We need to see if Kikyou tells Inuyasha about a cure. That way,we can follow him and help him out.  
"If we left now,we may lose Inuyasha again and not be able to find him next time."Miroku told her gently.  
"Come on Kagome,if you'd like,you and I can go wait over there."Sango told her,pointing to a spot a little far away from the bushes and well out of range of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome smiled gratefully at her.  
"No,I'm okay. Besides,if Inuyasha suddenly leaves,it would be inconvenient for Miroku and Shippou to wait for us to catch up to them before taking off after him."  
"Don't worry Kagome!"Shippou said cheerfully,jumping into her lap and looking up at her,"I'm sure it's nothing! Inuyasha likes you after all. Just look at all the times he saved you!"Shippou smiled brightly. Kagome felt herself cheer up a bit.  
"Thanks Shippou,"she said,giving the little fox demon a hug,"I needed to hear that."  
----------------------------

"How exactly were you cursed?"Kikyou asked Inuyasha,still in his arms.  
"Akuma-anchuu used some kind of liquid on me that's designed to slowly unleash my demon side. Beyond that,I'm not sure how exactly it works."  
"So,it's a type of poison,then."  
"Yeah,I guess so."  
"There may indeed be a herb that can cure you."Kikyou told him.  
"Really?"Inuyasha asked,a hint of excitement in his voice,"what is it?"  
"It is called a Hoshikuzu Ayame,a Stardust Iris."  
"Where can I find it?"Inuyasha asked her,his excitement growing at the prospect of obtaining a cure.  
"It can only be found on Funkazan Mountain."Kikyou told him,closing her eyes.  
"Is something wrong?"Inuyasha asked,worried.  
"Funkazan Mountain is a very dangerous place,fraught with danger. Very few who have ventured there have ever returned alive,and none without some type of serious wound."Kikyou informed him.  
"Well no problem. I'm half demon,plus I have the Tessaiga! I should be able to handle anything I come across."Inuyasha told her confidently.  
Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha's hold and took a few steps back.  
"Then I suppose you had better get started on your journey. Funkazan Mountain is quite far away,and if you waste time your demon side may emerge before you have a chance to get the Hoshikuzu Ayame."She said.  
"You can come with me,if you want."Inuyasha offered.  
"No. I have no desire to go to such a place,even to help you. If you wish to make the journey,you must do it alone."  
"But Kikyou...!"Inuyasha began.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha,but I already told you. The only place I will follow you is into Hell. Until you are ready to make that journey with me we must continue to part ways,for I will never be able to rest in peace until that day."  
As Kikyou said this,one of her soul-catchers lightly wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her into the air.  
"Goodbye Inuyasha. I pray you are not a full demon the next time we cross paths."  
"Kikyou! Wait!"Inuyasha shouted after her. But it was too late. Kikyou was already gone.  
Inuyasha sighed.  
'I'd better hurry to Funkazan Mountain then. I don't know how much time I have left before I transform.'He thought.  
Just as he was about to head out,Inuyasha heard some rustling coming from the bushes behind him. Gripping the hilt of his sword,Inuyasha whirled around and was surprised to come face-to-face with his friends.  
"Uh...what are you guys doing here?"He asked,a clueless look on his face.  
"We followed you to make sure you were all right."Sango told him.  
"Yeah! You had us real worried Inuyasha! What's the big idea,running off like that on us?"Shippou demanded.  
"Indeed. We can help you with your quest,you know. You don't have to do this alone."Miroku added. Kagome remained silent,not trusting herself to speak at the moment.  
"Yes I do."Inuyasha argued."What if I start to transform before I get the herb I need? I might kill you all! I **won't** let that happen!"  
Finally,Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
"You're so selfish Inuyasha!"She shouted,on the verge of crying,"here we are,trying to help you,and all you can do is push us away! And what's worse,you run straight to Kikyou! I know she's the one who knew of the cure,but did you have to get so close to her?"  
Inuyasha started.  
"You...saw all that?"He asked,surprised.  
"Yes! Is that why you went off alone? Just so you could see Kikyou by yourself?"Kagome accused.  
"Of course not!"Inuyasha snapped."I went off alone to keep you guys safe!"  
"Safe? You want to keep _us_ safe by keeping us away,but you invite Kikyou along with you to Funkazan Mountain?"Kagome yelled,very upset.  
Inuyasha stared,now speechless.  
"You know what,that's just fine with me! If you want to go to such a dangerous place alone and possibly get yourself killed,then be my guest! Since you don't want me around I'll just leave you alone!"Kagome shouted,tears finally falling from her eyes. She whirled around and ran off.  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha called. He got ready to follow her,but was stopped by Miroku. Sango followed after Kagome.  
"Get out of the way Monk!"Inuyasha threatened.  
"No. You will listen to me first."Miroku told him sternly.  
"Whatever it is,I don't want to hear it!"  
"I don't care. You're going to listen anyway."  
"Just try to make me!"  
"Obviously I can't make you,but if you ever want to get on speaking terms with Kagome again,then you will listen to me."  
"Fine!"Inuyasha said,annoyed.  
----------------------------

"I hate him!"Kagome announced as she and Sango sat down on a large rock. Kagome was crying and Sango was doing her best to comfort the upset girl.  
"You don't hate him."Sango told her gently.  
"Yes I do! He's so selfish! All he cares about is himself!"  
Sango smiled softly.  
"If you did hate Inuyasha,you wouldn't be so upset by his actions. You're just angry at him,that's all.  
"And Inuyasha cares about more than himself. He just gets a little careless at times and acts without thinking of the consequences."  
Kagome wiped her eyes.  
"But why does he have to be such a jerk?"Kagome asked.  
Sango sighed.  
"Compared to Miroku,Inuyasha is almost a saint."She muttered. Kagome heard this and giggled.  
"Maybe,but I wish he would still stop being such a loner all the time."  
"Think about what Inuyasha was like when you first met him,"Sango told her.  
"Oh yeah."Kagome said,remembering,"he was really rude and distant. He's changed an awful lot since then."  
"Exactly. Inuyasha's far from perfect,but he's come a long way since you ran into him. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you,he just doesn't know how to act around Kikyou. She _is_ his first love,after all. That's a hard thing to get over."  
"It doesn't look like he wants to get over her at all."Kagome said sadly,hanging her head.  
"Shh."Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders in a gesture of comfort and friendship.  
"Don't think like that. If Inuyasha really felt that way he would have died with Kikyou already. But he's still living and traveling with us,isn't he?"Sango pointed out.  
Kagome smiled despite herself.  
"True..."She agreed.  
"He may still have feelings for Kikyou,but Inuyasha doesn't seem to want to make anything of them. He just gets confused sometimes. I wouldn't worry about it."  
"Thank you Sango. I needed to hear that."  
"You're welcome Kagome."  
----------------------------

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked the half-demon later,once they were alone. Miroku and Sango had gone off in search of food,and Shippou went to collect firewood.  
"Yeah Kagome?"Inuyasha responded.  
"Nothing."Kagome said,shaking her head,"it's not important."  
Both sat in silence for what felt like an eternity until Inuyasha spoke.  
"Kagome,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It's all right. Just forget it."  
"...Kagome?"  
"...Yes Inuyasha?"  
"If I transform before I can get the Hoshikuzu Ayame,I want you to get as far away from me as you can. Okay?"  
"But why?"Kagome asked.  
"I might hurt you,or worse,kill you. I could never live with myself if that happened!"  
Kagome was reminded of her horrible nightmare. She smiled at Inuyasha,trying to reassure them both.  
"Don't worry. I know you could never hurt me,no matter how far gone you are."  
"But what if I do?"Inuyasha asked,his eyes filled with worry.  
"Miroku'll suck you into his Wind Tunnel before that happens!"Kagome joked. Inuyasha stared at her.  
"How comforting,"he said sarcastically.  
"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."Kagome sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Inuyasha smiled appreciatively at her.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."She responded sincerely.  
----------------------------

Reviewer Replies:

toxiclollipop: I'm glad you liked the first chapter,and I hope you enjoy this one as well. By the way,cool username :D


	3. Chapter 3: Kouga

Chapter 3: Kouga

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
----------------------------

The next day Inuyasha resumed his search for a cure,this time with knowledge of the cure he needed and his friends by his side to help him. He was grateful for their concern and loyalty,though he would never admit it out loud.  
Inuyasha was especially glad that Kagome chose to come as well and was no longer angry with him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.  
"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked,bringing the half-demon back to reality.  
"Yeah?"He asked,looking at her.  
"Do you know where Funkazan Mountain is?"  
"Uh..."Inuyasha blanked. Kagome and the others sweatdropped.  
"If you didn't know,why didn't you think to ask Kikyou where it was?"Miroku asked.  
"I was so excited to hear there was a cure that it was all I could think of!"Inuyasha told them.  
"So...now what?"Shippou asked.  
"I think I might know where it is."Sango said.  
"Really? Where?"Inuyasha asked,turning to her.  
"My father once told me about a dangerous mountain that not even members of my tribe would venture to. He may have referring to Funkazan,"she replied.  
"Did he say where it was?"Kagome asked,hopeful.  
"Yes. He said it was to the north,near the Fukai Mori."  
"Fukai Mori? Where have I heard that before?"Inuyasha wondered,thinking.(1)  
"Now I remember!"He said,snapping his fingers,"Kikyou once told me about it,_and_ how to get there!"He said triumphantly.  
"That's wonderful!"Kagome said happily.  
"Let's go then. We don't know how much time we have,"Miroku pointed out.  
"All right."Inuyasha agreed.  
He led the way to the Fukai Mori.  
----------------------------

Elsewhere

A very familiar wolf demon sniffed the air,picking up on some nearby scents.  
"So,that mutt is nearby,"Kouga muttered,wrinkling his nose in disgust,"and Kagome is with him.  
"Hmmm...perhaps I should pay them a visit."He smirked to himself,taking off in hot pursuit.  
----------------------------

Inuyasha paused and stiffened as a scent he recognized assaulted his senses.  
"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked,placing a hand on his shoulder,"is something wrong?"  
"Kouga,"Inuyasha growled.  
"Well,nice to see you haven't forgotten about me,Mutt."Kouga said,seemingly appearing from nowhere.  
"What do you want?"Inuyasha asked angrily.  
"I came to see Kagome,"Kouga replied confidently,walking up to the girl.  
"And how are you doing on this fine day?"Kouga asked,taking one of Kagome's hands into his and kissing it. Kagome blushed.  
"Hey! Hands off Kagome,jerk!"Inuyasha snapped,ready to hit Kouga. Kouga ignored him.  
"Haven't you gotten tired of traveling around with this mongrel yet?"He asked Kagome,"you could come back with me and rule the wolf demon tribe by my side."He offered.  
"That's it!"Inuyasha said,shoving Kouga away from Kagome and grabbing the Tessaiga,"if you're looking for a fight,I'm more than happy to oblige!"  
"I didn't come to fight _you_,"Kouga told him,rolling his eyes,"like I said,I came to see Kagome."  
"Well you saw her,now leave!"  
"Hmph. You're being quite rude,you know. I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners,especially when you're in the presence of a lady."Kouga said,gesturing to Kagome,who felt herself blush again.  
"Here we go again,"Miroku sighed.  
"It's always the same thing between those two."Sango muttered.  
"Yeah! You'd think they'd give it a rest once in a while,"Shippou added.  
"Bring it on!"Inuyasha told Kouga,looking forward to wiping the confident look off of his face.  
"As you wish,"Kouga obliged,rushing forward and throwing a kick at Inuyasha's midsection. Inuyasha dodged it and took a swing at Kouga,who leapt out of the way.  
"Still relying on your sword?"Kouga mocked,"what's the matter? Not man enough to fight me with your bare fists?"He goaded.  
Inuyasha glared at him furiously.  
"If that's how you want it,fine! I don't need Tessaiga to beat you; I'll do it with my own two hands!"He shouted,putting the Tessaiga back into its sheath.  
"That's more like it Pup!"Kouga told him.  
"What did you call me?"Inuyasha demanded,throwing a punch at Kouga's face which was caught by Kouga.  
"Huh,I guess your mongrel hearing isn't as good as I thought,"Kouga taunted,using his free hand to uppercut Inuyasha,knocking the half-demon back a few steps.  
"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop this!"Kagome pleaded.  
"No way! He's had this coming for a while now!"Inuyasha told her,referring to Kouga.  
"Don't worry Kagome,it won't take me long to defeat Inutrasha here."Kouga said,flashing her a grin.  
"Who will be defeating who,Wolf?"Inuyasha snapped,flexing the muscles in his left hand,"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"He declared,slashing the air and sending the attack at Kouga. It hit him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him and bringing him to his knees.  
"Heh. Take that!"Inuyasha gloated,rushing forward and bringing a fist down towards Kouga's head.  
Kouga rolled out of the way before the fist could connect and kicked his leg out,hitting Inuyasha in the ankle and knocking him to the ground as well. Kouga then leaped to his feet and tried to kick Inuyasha in the side,but Inuyasha took a swing at his feet,forcing Kouga to jump back instead to avoid being hit.  
Inuyasha took this opportunity to get up and jump back a reasonable distance in order to plan his next move.  
Kouga smirked and ran straight at Inuyasha,who swung a fist at his face. Kouga,however,expected this and ducked,delivering a brutal blow to Inuyasha's unprotected midsection and causing the half-demon to double over with pain,clutching at his stomach.  
"Still as weak as ever,I see. Too bad for you."  
"Stop this,both of you!"Kagome demanded,finally having enough of the fight. She ran forward and put herself between Kouga and Inuyasha.  
"Kagome,please move so I can show this mutt his place."Kouga said gently.  
"No! We're on an urgent mission right now and need to hurry! This fight is only wasting our time."Kagome told him.  
Kouga blinked.  
"Mission? What kind of mission?"He asked.  
"None of your damn business,Wolf-boy!"Inuyasha said angrily,standing up straight again.  
"Inuyasha! Be nice!"Kagome scolded,turning around to face him. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. Kagome then turned back to Kouga.  
"We're heading to Funkazan Mountain to find the Hoshikuzu Ayame,"she explained. Kouga's eyes widened.  
"Why would you go **there** for a measly plant? Don't you know how dangerous Funkazan is?"He asked,worry for Kagome evident in his voice.  
"Mind your own business,Wolf!"Inuyasha demanded.  
"Shut up!"Kouga growled.  
"Make me!"  
"With pleasure."Kouga said,cracking his knuckles.  
"Sit!"Kagome shouted out of reflex.  
"Augh! What the Hell was that for?"Inuyasha demanded from his new spot on the ground.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha,but this was the first thing I could think of that would get you and Kouga to stop arguing."Kagome apologized. She then turned back to Kouga.  
"The reason we're going after the Hoshikuzu Ayame is because Inuyasha was cursed by an evil demon named Akuma-anchuu."  
"Akuma-anchuu?"Kouga exclaimed in shock.  
"You've heard of him?"Kagome asked,surprised.  
"Yeah. About three years ago he attacked my tribe. We defeated him in the end,but suffered heavy casualties from the battle."Kouga explained,"just how did that bastard curse Inuyasha?"He asked,now interested.  
"He forced Inuyasha to drink a liquid that is slowly unleashing his demon side and the only thing that can cure him is the Hoshikuzu Ayame. If we don't get it and cure Inuyasha in time,his demon side will take over permanently."  
"His demon side,huh? Come to think of it,I've never seen Inuyasha as a full demon. A full human,yes,but never fully demon."Kouga realized.  
"Trust me,it's not something you want to stick around for,"Inuyasha muttered,still on the ground.  
"Inuyasha's demon side is dangerous,Kouga."Sango said,stepping forward.  
"Indeed,"Miroku agreed,joining her,"if it were allowed to surface he would lose control of himself and go on a total rampage,killing human and demon alike."  
"He's really scary when he's like that."Shippou said,shivering in fright.  
"You guys,this isn't any of Kouga's business!"Inuyasha told them,getting up from the ground and glaring at them.  
"Actually,it is my business."Kouga stated calmly.  
"Oh yeah? How so?"Inuyasha demanded to know,facing the wolf demon.  
"If you really do become berserk when your demon side takes over,then you will be a threat to everyone around you,especially Kagome,and I won't let anyone harm her!"  
"You fool! I would **never** hurt Kagome!"  
"Maybe not under normal conditions,but if you lose yourself to your demon side then you just might. I won't take that risk!"Kouga decided.  
"Oh yeah? And what exactly do you plan on doing about this?"Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
"I've decided to accompany you all to Funkazan Mountain."Kouga told him.  
"You **what**?"  
"Don't make me repeat myself,Mutt."  
"You don't have to do that,"Kagome told Kouga.  
"Yes,I do. What kind of mate would I be for you if I just sat back and did nothing while you put yourself into such a dangerous situation? As your mate it is my duty to protect you and to kill those that would do you harm!"He announced,thumping a fist against his chest. Kagome twiddled her thumbs nervously,not sure of how to respond to that.  
"She ain't your mate,Wolf! So just back off!"  
"Not yet,anyway."Kouga corrected.  
"Both of you,stop this!"Kagome shouted.  
Both Inuyasha and Kouga stopped bickering with each other and stared at her.  
"Look Kouga,it's really nice of you to want to help,but you don't have to. Really."  
"I know I don't. But I still intend to come along anyway."Kouga told her,matter-of-factly.  
"Then thank you."Kagome told him,grateful. Kouga flashed her a grin.  
"What if we don't want you along,though?"Inuyasha protested.  
"Well,Kagome obviously doesn't mind me coming along,"Kouga responded,"and they don't either,do you?"He asked,indicating Sango,Shippou,and Miroku. The trio looked away and whistled innocently,not wanting to get involved.  
"See?"Kouga said victoriously.  
"That proves nothing!"Inuyasha snapped.  
"Inuyasha,please!"Kagome begged,giving him a pleading look,"why can't you just let Kouga come along? He could be a great help to us."  
Inuyasha froze at the look,nervously trying to come up with a response. Finally,he gave in.  
"Fine!"He grumbled,crossing his arms,"but he'd better not try to start anything!"  
"Not a problem! Right,Kouga?"Kagome asked.  
"As long as the mutt stays out of my way he won't have a thing to worry about."Kouga told her. Kagome sweatdropped.  
"I'll take that as a yes then."She said.  
"Let's go then,"Miroku said,walking up,"the sooner we get to Funkazan,the better."  
----------------------------

The group traveled for many hours,but were still nowhere near Funkazan when the sun had set,so they set up camp for the night.  
"It's awfully dark tonight,"Sango observed,lighting the campfire.  
Shippou looked up into the night sky and noticed why that was.  
"Hey!"He exclaimed,"there's no moon tonight!"  
"It must be the new moon then,"Kouga said.  
"But that can't be right! Inuyasha isn't human tonight."Kagome said,pointing to the half-demon. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and reached up to the top of his head,lightly pulling at his ears.  
"You're right! I should be fully human by now. Why haven't I changed yet?"  
"Perhaps this has something to do with your curse,"Miroku speculated."Since it is slowly causing your demon side to fully emerge it must be suppressing your human side at the same time. Therefore,even though you should be human now,the curse is keeping you as a half-demon."  
"At least there's some good coming out of this then,"Inuyasha said under his breath.  
"I'll stand guard tonight,"Kouga offered,after noticing how tired the others seemed.  
"Thanks,that'll be a real big help."Kagome smiled.  
"Hold up! If you're standing guard,so am I!"Inuyasha told him.  
"We only need one guard,Mutt-face."  
"Then **you** go to sleep and let me do it on my own!"  
"Don't those two ever get tired of this?"Shippou complained.  
"It would seem not,since they are both still arguing."Miroku pointed out.  
"Could the both of you keep it down so that the rest of us could get some sleep?"Sango called over to Inuyasha and Kouga.  
They were both about to retort when Kagome interrupted.  
"There is nothing wrong with both of you keeping watch. Just as long as you keep quiet and don't disturb us!"So saying that,she laid down next to the fire and closed her eyes,her back to both men. Miroku and the others also laid down and let themselves drift off to sleep,leaving Kouga and Inuyasha alone.  
"Great! Now what?"Inuyasha muttered.  
"Now you try not to let any demons or humans get close the the campsite,that's what."Kouga told him,keeping his voice down so that he wouldn't disturb the people he was keeping guard over.  
"The same goes for you too!"Inuyasha told him,also keeping his voice down.  
"Just what is your problem anyway?"Inuyasha asked Kouga,annoyed.  
"You're standing in the way of my winning Kagome's heart,that's what. If you weren't my competition I wouldn't have a problem with you."Kouga told him truthfully.  
"Hmph!"Inuyasha folded his arms and glared at Kouga. Kouga shrugged.  
"Be like that then. I don't really care."He said to the half-demon.  
"Get down of your high horse,creep!"Inuyasha said angrily,marching up to Kouga and standing directly in front of him.  
Kouga smirked.  
"Or what?"He challenged. A feral look passed briefly across Inuyasha's features and he grabbed the front of Kouga's clothes.  
"Or I will teach you a lesson in humility!"Inuyasha threatened,his eyes briefly turning red. He brought his free hand up to Kouga's neck,the claws barely scraping Kouga's skin.  
"Got it?"Inuyasha asked dangerously. Kouga felt frightened by the blood lust he saw in Inuyasha's eyes.  
'Is this his demon side at work?'He wondered.  
Before Kouga could respond,Inuyasha came to his senses. His eyes returned to their normal amber and he let go of Kouga,taking a step back and looking at his hands in disbelief.  
"Inuyasha?"Kouga asked,snapping him out of his thoughts. Inuyasha looked up at Kouga,a lost look still in his eyes.  
"Was that your demon side?"Kouga asked. Inuyasha looked away in shame.  
"Yeah."He said so low that even Kouga had trouble hearing.  
"I had no idea it was that bad,"Kouga told him. Inuyasha looked at Kouga.  
"I **don't** need your pity,Kouga."  
"It's not pity,you idiot!"  
"Then what is it,jerk?"  
"Sympathy,you fool!"  
"Why would _you_ waste your sympathy on me?"Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
"If you're going to be like that,then you can just forget it!"Kouga said angrily,turning his back on Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed.  
"Look,I'm sorry. Okay?"He apologized,"I just get upset whenever I have to deal with my demon side."  
Kouga turned back to Inuyasha.  
"Forget about it,"he said as way of accepting the apology.  
"So...what were you going to say?"Inuyasha asked.  
"What?...Oh. I was just going to tell you that I've been through something similar to what you're going through right now."  
"Really?"Inuyasha asked,surprised."When?"  
"When I was still a child. I had gotten separated from my tribe and came across a strange purple plant. I was hungry,so I ate it.  
"The plant made me sick and turned me feral. Much in the same way you get when your demon side takes over,I guess."  
"What happened?"Inuyasha asked,interested.  
"I don't remember. I can't remember anything I did while in that state."Kouga confessed.  
"How did you snap out of it?"  
"My parents told me they gave me a tea made from a rare plant on a far-off,dangerous mountain. Perhaps it was the Hoshikuzu Ayame from Funkazan."  
"Do you really think it could be?"Inuyasha asked.  
"Perhaps. It seemed to have the same effect on me that the Hoshikuzu Ayame will have on you."  
"Ah."  
An awkward silence passed between them for a few minutes,until Inuyasha spoke up.  
"Why did you tell me that?"He wondered.  
"So that you would know you weren't the only one who had gone through something like this.  
"...And,so that you would know things aren't as hopeless as they seem."  
"Kouga?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Forget about it,Mutt."  
"Fine,Wolf Boy."  
----------------------------

Author's Notes:

(1)Yeah,yeah,I know. Totally lame pun. I couldn't help myself. :P

For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about,Fukai Mori is the second ending song of Inu Yasha. So when Inuyasha commented on hearing of it before,that's partly what he meant. And what's more,the title of the song translates to Deep Forest,and that's exactly what Funkazan is next to,a very deep forest.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...yeah. Well,**I** thought it was funny.  
----------------------------

Reviewer Replies:

toxiclollipop: No sweat about the name thing. It is an awesome choice,and creative too. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And if you have any questions about this fic don't be afraid to bring them up. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

Chapter 4: The Visit

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
---------------------------- 

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. As they ate breakfast Kagome looked over at Kouga and Inuyasha. 

"You two didn't argue all night,did you?"She asked,a bit of annoyance present in her voice. Both men shook their heads. 

"Then what did you do all night?"Sango asked. 

"Talked."Inuyasha answered. 

"That's it?"Miroku asked,surprised. 

"That's it."Kouga confirmed. 

"Wow. There may be hope for the both of you yet."Shippou remarked. 

"Let's get going then. The sooner we get there,the better."Kagome said with an optimistic smile on her face.  
---------------------------- 

Elsewhere,watching from a secluded location,a Akuma-anchuu was watching the group with growing anger. 

'So,they've discovered a cure to my curse and now have **another** demon allying himself with them. That fool.'He thought,eyes narrowing dangerously.  
'It seems I will have to pay them another visit. Try to _persuade_ that wolf to see the errors of his choice.'Akuma-anchuu decided,forming a plan of action in his mind.  
---------------------------- 

Inuyasha and the others had been travelling since they finished breakfast and had now decided to take a mid-afternoon break for some lunch.  
Stopping at a crystal-clear river,they began setting up for their meal. Inuyasha and Miroku went to get some firewood,Shippou went to collect some nuts and berries,and Kouga decided he would catch some fish farther along up the stream.  
Since he was no longer in hearing distance of the others,Akuma-anchuu decided that now would be the perfect time to approach Kouga.  
Disguising himself as a wolf demon he made his presence known.  
---------------------------- 

Kouga looked up from the river when he heard a twig snap and saw another wolf demon approach him. 

"Hello,"he greeted,surprised to see another of his kind way out here since they usually lived in the mountains,"nice day,ain't it?" 

"It sure is,"Akuma-anchuu responded,giving Kouga a friendly smile to put him at ease. It would do no good to have Kouga suspicious of him,after all. 

"My name is Kouga. Who are you and what tribe are you with?"Kouga asked. 

"My name is Funsuru,"Akuma-anchuu lied,"and I belong to an eastern tribe,led by Jouhin. Perhaps you have heard of us?" 

Kouga smiled brightly.  
"As a matter of fact,I have,"he replied,"Jouhin is like a brother to me. Any member of his tribe is a friend of mine. "What brings you all the way out here?"He asked. 

"I was running an errand for my tribe when I spotted you,so I came over to talk."Akuma-anchuu told him. 

"About what?"Kouga asked,interested. 

"About that group you're traveling with."Akuma-anchuu replied. 

"What about them?" 

"Why are you in the company of humans and a half-breed? You're a demon! You should behave like one." 

"And how exactly should a demon behave?"Kouga asked,a suspicious tone in his voice. 

"For one thing,don't waste your time in the company of such a group. What possible reason could you have for associating with them?"Akuma-anchuu asked,trying to keep his anger at bay at the very thought. 

"I'm helping them with a quest,"Kouga explained,narrowing his eyes. 

"Forget about them! They're just worthless garbage anyway." 

"Don't talk about my Kagome like that!"Kouga shouted,eyes blazing. 

"_Your_ Kagome? What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"Akuma-anchuu asked,shock joining his anger. 

"Exactly what it sounds like. I intend to claim Kagome as a mate when she is ready,and I **won't** let anyone disrespect her!"Kouga declared. 

"You intend to mate with a human? You're just as pathetic as that fox-brat and the half-breed!" 

"I suggest you leave while you are still able."Kouga said dangerously,flexing his fingers. 

"Yo,Wolf! What's the hold-up?"Inuyasha asked,walking up to Kouga. When Kouga had failed to return with the fish,Inuyasha had gone to look for him. 

He spotted Kouga staring down another demon and was about to ask what was going on when he detected a familiar scent in the air.  
Growling,Inuyasha grasped the hilt of Tessaiga. 

"What are _you_ doing here,Akuma-anchuu?"He asked,narrowing his eyes. Kouga blinked in surprise. 

"Akuma-anchuu?"He echoed. 

"You found me out. I should have done a better job hiding my scent."Akuma-anchuu said,smirking and returning to his true form. 

"Bastard! What are you doing here anyway?"Inuyasha demanded,pulling the Tessaiga from its sheath. 

"I was trying to persuade Kouga here to leave your little group,but he is proving to be quite stubborn." 

Kouga glared at Akuma-anchuu.  
"So,you're the fiend who dared to attack my tribe. Show your true form,Monster!"He demanded. 

"As you wish,"Akuma-anchuu replied,giving Kouga a mock-bow. He thrust his hands down and in a cloud of dust dispelled the illusion disguising his form. 

"You'll pay for what you did to my brothers!" 1 

"Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against your tribe; after all,they are demons like myself."Akuma-anchuu told him. 

"Then why attack them?"Kouga demanded. 

"_They_ attacked _me_ first,"Akuma-anchuu informed him,"I was merely defending myself." 

"Defending yourself? You slaughtered them!" 

"I gave them a chance to back down. They refused to take it. However,since they are demons,I hold no ill-will toward them." 

"I've heard enough of this!"Inuyasha announced,"prepare to die!" 

Inuyasha rushed forward and swung at Akuma-anchuu who jumped out of the way. Kouga had been waiting for this,however,and delivered a punishing blow to his midsection,causing Akuma-anchuu to clutch his stomach in pain. 

"Two against one? Hardly fair,don't you think?"He smirked. 

"Compared to **your** actions this is indeed fair."Kouga informed him,flexing his fingers. 

"So be it then."Akuma-anchuu decided. He thrust out his palms and sent out an invisible force which knocked Inuyasha and Kouga back.  
Regaining their footing,the two squared off against Akuma-anchuu again. 

"Ready for round two?"Kouga asked,glancing over at Inuyasha,a smug look on his face. 

"You know it!"Inuyasha said,just as confident.  
Kouga whirled into a tornado and launched himself at Akuma-anchuu,who felt the full force of the attack. Inuyasha was just about to rush forward himself when he felt a powerful rage well up inside him. 

'No! Not again! Not now!'He thought desperately,dropping the Tessaiga. Hearing the noise,both Kouga and Akuma-anchuu turned to look. 

"Inuyasha?"Kouga questioned. Inuyasha didn't respond,and Kouga noticed the rapid constricting and relaxing of his hands and the slightly-bent angle of his head. 

"It seems our half-demon here is once again feeling the effects of my curse."Akuma-anchuu said,quite pleased with himself. 

"Dammit! Inuyasha,fight it!" 

Inuyasha started to take fast,deep breaths,the effort to remain in control a bit taxing on him. 

"You're wasting your time Inuyasha."Akuma-anchuu informed him,"just give in to the effects of the curse. You'll be much happier when you're a full demon,trust me." 

"Shut **up**!"Kouga demanded of Akuma-anchuu,throwing a punch at his face which was blocked. Akuma-anchuu then hardened his grip on Kouga's fist and threw him off to the side. 

"What are you waiting for?"Akuma-anchuu asked. 

'I must fight this! I can't let my demon side out! I **won't**!'Inuyasha thought with firm resolve,sweat dripping from his face. In his heart,though,he knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

"Inuyasha!"A female voice screamed. 

Inuyasha froze in shock,recognizing who that was. 

'Kagome?'He thought,slowly turning around. Both Kouga and Akuma-anchuu looked in her direction as well.  
Kagome and the others were running up to Inuyasha and Kouga,noticing the unexpected and unwanted company. 

"Akuma-anchuu! What are you doing here?"Miroku demanded. 

"I _was_ trying to persuade Kouga away from your pitiful company,but he wouldn't listen to reason." 

"Why would anyone listen to _your_ reasoning?"Sango told him,readying her weapon. 

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked with concern,slowly approaching the half-demon,"are you all right?" 

"Stay back Kagome! He's turning into a full demon!"Kouga warned. 

"No! He can snap out of it. I know he can!"Kagome told him,shaking her head,"just concentrate on dealing with Akuma-anchuu." 

"Right."  
Kouga joined Miroku and Sango,both who were already busy battling the evil demon. 

"Inuyasha? It's me,Kagome." 

"Kagome...please...get away from me."Inuyasha pleaded,clenching his fists so tightly that his claws dung into his palms,drawing blood which dripped onto the ground. 

"No! I won't leave you!"Kagome disagreed. She walked right up to him.  
Inuyasha slowly raised his hands and grasped Kagome by the upper arms,his eyes turning red. 

"I...don't want to...hurt you."Inuyasha told her,his voice full of emotion. 

"You won't. I know you would never hurt me Inuyasha. I trust you."Kagome told him sincerely. She reached up and gently took his face into her hands. Inuyasha bared his teeth at her but didn't attack. 

"Inuyasha..."Kagome breathed. 

"...What?" 

"Sit boy."  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground,the magic beads around his neck activating and fulfilling their purpose. 

"Kagome!"He protested,leaping to his feet,"stop that!" 

"I'm sorry,"Kagome apologized,"but it was the only way I could think of to snap you out of your demon state." 

Inuyasha blinked and realized that he was indeed back to normal.  
"Thanks Kagome."He smiled at her. 

"You're welcome,"she said,smiling back. 

"Could you find a less painful way next time though?" 

Kagome sweatdropped. 

"Wait a minute!"Inuyasha realized. 

"What's wrong?"Kagome asked,worried. 

"Akuma-anchuu!" 

"Oh no!"  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome whirled around to where the rest of the gang were now standing,Akuma-anchuu nowhere in sight. 

"What happened to Akuma-anchuu?"Kagome asked. 

"He left when he realized he was losing."Sango informed her. 

"Good! We can get back to our quest then."Inuyasha said. 

"Let's eat first,since that's what we were going to do until we were interrupted."Miroku suggested. 

"Sounds good to me."Kouga said. 

"Me too!"Shippou agreed. 

"All right. Eat first,then travel."Inuyasha nodded. 

Everyone began to head back to where the temporary camp was set up,Inuyasha and Kagome staying near the back. 

"Are you sure you're all right?"Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha looked over at her. 

"Yes. Thanks to you,I feel fine now." 

"That's a relief."  
---------------------------- 

Back at the temporary campsite everyone was busy with the meal they had prepared. Shippou had gathered some very sweet berries from nearby bushes,and had even found some apples to go with them,while the fish Kouga had caught before Akuma-anchuu showed up had been cooked to perfection. Kagome had even provided food from her own time,and to nobody's surprise,Inuyasha had gone straight for the instant ramen.  
Everyone was talking merrily and generally enjoying themselves,the earlier fight the last thing from their minds as they filled their stomachs and basked in each other's company.  
---------------------------- 

Author's Notes:

1)When Kouga said 'brothers',he meant the tribe,not any actual blood relations. He considers his tribe his family,so that's why he said that,just to clear things up a bit.  
---------------------------- 

Reviewer Replies:

toxiclollipop: I know. He even had Kouga spooked,and that ain't an easy feat! You know,my beta-reader said the exact same thing about my fic. He said he could actually picture the characters acting like that in his mind. 

Francoise: Glad you like the story so far. And don't worry,I've got no intention of stopping updates on this story until I reach the conclusion. And that won't be for quite a few chapters yet,I can assure you. 

Jessica the Hanyou: I took your suggestion into consideration and decided to try it for this chapter. If you and the other readers like this format better than the old one then tell me in your reviews and I'll keep the switch permanent. You're right,this does make things easier to read. 


End file.
